


Missing You

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: With all of Bard's new responsibilities you can't expect to have time with him like you used to. But even the children notice how much you miss him and are determined to do something about it.





	Missing You

It had been one full year since the Battle of the Five Armies, one full year since Bard became king and since the two of you had been married. Nothing had changed much between the two of you, except the amount of time you spent together. Being king, he had things to take care of, meetings to attend, thousands of duties that took precedence. You understood, truly you did, but you always hated that the few times you actually saw your husband were dinners or in passing.

Bard knew how you felt, because he felt the same. He hated not being able to see you, he just wanted one day away from being king. One day without having to sign meetings and listen to foolish arguments. He had a plan though. In a few days it would be your anniversary and he had it in his mind that he would spend the day with you, or at least do something special. He honestly had no real idea of what to do other than take a walk around the kingdom with you. It was Tilda’s idea to set up a romantic dinner with you.

You had hoped that when you awoke on the day of your anniversary you could spend the entire day with Bard. Yet at breakfast you were asked by Bain to watch him during his training. He was your son now, and disappointing him was something you never wanted to do, but on today you wanted to refuse. Bard interrupted when you were about to respond, saying it was fine for you to go. Telling you he had things to do.

And Bard did have things to do, he had to prepare for that night. Bain’s training was only step one allowing for he, Sigrid, and Tilda to go to the market and pick up food for that night. Bard knew Bains training wouldn’t last the whole day and so when you returned it was Tilda and Sigrid’s turn to distract you. You didn’t mind but Bard could tell that you were a little disappointed. He hoped it would be worth it when you saw what he and Bain had cooked, as well as the gift he had bought you.

Time came for Tilda and Sigrid to return you to Bard. As soon as you entered the gates they took for their room, Bain having agreed to bringing dinner there. You didn’t bother asking what the matter was, instead heading to the kitchens to get food for yourself. Instead Bard was stood by the table smiling, having just finished setting it.

“Suprise” he spoke softly.

“Bard, what? When?”

He chuckled, “You don’t think I’d really forgotten the importance of today. Our children were simply helping”

“I’ve missed you” came your confession.

“And I you. But I promise that will change. Now sit, eat and let us celebrate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
